Mistake
by WafflingToa
Summary: She should know better than to fall for those she meets beyond the veil, so why does she continue to repeat the same mistake? Onua/?.


**Title:** Mistake  
**Fandom:** Bionicle  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **She should know better than to fall for those she meets beyond the veil, so why does she continue to repeat the same mistake? Onua/?  
**A/N: **I LLLLIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE.

Okay, first off I'll be blunt, TECHNICALLY, this is a crossover, but I know how people can feel about those... so I've made it as VAGUE as I possibly can. Depending on how people react to this, I'll put up who the mysterious lady is and where she is from, though some of you should be able to tell.

**—  
**

**Mistake  
By LadySeraph  
**

She should know better than to fall for those she meets beyond the veil. Hell, at this point in her life, she should know better than to talk to them beyond pleasantries, Caleb taught her that, so why does she continue to repeat the same mistakes?

It all started as an accident really, being at the wrong place at the wrong time. They'd been stuck on this strangers land, this… 'Metru Nui' for over two months now, why did she have to change her schedule on THAT day?

Well, to be honest, she had a lot of reasons, boredom and homesickness at the top of the list.

Archives, libraries, museums, they weren't her thing though; best leave all that up to _their_ Guardian of Fire, so why that day?

Bored, yes, stick with the easy answers. She was bored. Tired of the same routine, her mind should stick to their mission, but it doesn't. It, like her heart, wandered, seeking something to entrance it.

Who would've guessed the thing to interest her wouldn't be the Kane-Ra, frozen in statis in the exhibit, but the Toa of Earth?

Onua wasn't her type, there was no reason he should've caught her eye. Yet he DID. Urgh. Why?

_XxXxX_

_She was staring at the exhibit when he approached her, her blue eyes glazed with disinterest as she stared at the bull-like creature._

"_Are… you lost?" He questioned cautiously in that gruff voice._

_She turned, startled, and caught his emerald green eyes. For a moment she was lost in those eyes, confused and dazed before she regained herself, cursing herself for aloofness. "Fine, just fine. I'm just… looking around."_

_Onua raised a cautious brow and she didn't blame him, it was unusual she ever step out of the sleek and white Ko-Metru, dust and dirt weren't really her thing after all and they'd barely said two words to each other since she and her teammates had arrived. Like the gentleman he was, he didn't question or push it however. "Can I help you find anything?"He questioned politely with a sincere smile._

_She rubbed at her arm awkwardly, shaking her head and avoiding his gaze. "No, no…" _

_There were a few moments of awkward silence before she finally looked up at him directly. His eyes caught her off guard again, but only for a few moments. "What are you doing here? I recall Toa Kopaka said you keep yourself busy in the mines." _

_He seemed to perk at the statement. "They needed help subduing a few tarakava that had gotten loose in the lower levels." He caught her eyeing a dent in the silver and black chest piece of his armour, and rubbed it, smiling sheepishly. "One of them still got a good shot though."_

_She blinked. "Didn't it hurt?"_

_He shook it off. "I've had worse."_

"_Oh? Like?"_

_Onua smiled honestly, taking a seat down on one of the rest benches and offering her the seat beside him. She hesitated before she sat down, keeping a gap between them. He didn't say anything about it and just began to talk. "Well, turaga Whenua is a much better story teller, but there was this one time…"_

___XxXxX_

She found herself taking the chute to Onu-Metru nearly every day after that. They'd meet up, either in the mines or in the archives, and he'd do the talking, while she listened.

By her 4th visit, she'd smiled while she listened to him. By her 8th visit, he finally asked her about some of her adventures, and by the 10th visit, she finally began to share her stories too.

The gap between on their bench became smaller by each visit.

_XxXxX_

"…_And then her boat capsized and took her with it." She wiped a tear from her eye as she choked out her story between the giggles. "You should've seen her; she flailed around like a wet cat before we FINALLY managed to drag her onto our boat." Some guardian of water she was._

_Onua gave a hearty chuckle. "Pohatu's the same. No wonder they make such a good pair."_

_She stopped and blinked suddenly. Pohatu and… Together? Like THAT? Oh. Oh!_

_He blinked at her silence. "You alright?"_

_She gave an uncomfortable cough, hoping the poor lighting would be enough to hide her flush. "F-Fine."_

_He tilted his head, but accepted her privacy and pushed himself up from the bench. "The suns have set…" He gave an uncertain and uncharacteristic pause."Would you like to share a meal before you take the chute back?" He asked cautiously._

_She blinked slowly. Was he… No, can't be… can he? _

_Regardless, she gave him a dazzling smile. "That'd… be very nice, thank you."_

_Onua smiled and offered her a hand. She hesitated before she graciously took it. Even through the black plating, she could feel the warmth beneath it._

___XxXxX_

Thinking back on it now, maybe that WAS his way of asking her out. But it was hard to tell with him sometimes. He was polite and courteous to a fault, maybe Taranee WAS a better suit for him.

No, she definitely was, the fire Guardian was too shy for him.

…Jealousy was so unbecoming of her.

_XxXxX_

_The first kiss was a dare from Pohatu, after one too many glasses of… whatever their equivalent of alcohol was._

"_You t-two… would make SUCH a good couple! I mean, he's like… Earth and you're… Green! Ya know, plantlife and s-stuff." The Toa of Stone slurred out. _

_Onua, still relatively level headed, rejected the idea. "Pohatu, it isn't like that between-"_

"_Oh, come ON! I mean, everyone already has bets on it and, and… I totally think it'll be her, but Tahu's like 'Nah, Onua will totally grab her first'."_

_The Toa of Earth became, for once, flabbergasted at that statement._

_She DEFINITELY must've drunk a lot that night because her response, instead of coolly agreeing with Onua, was to instead giggle and remark. "It'd be a shame for you to lose those widgets to Tahu."_

_Pohatu sadly nodded before she suddenly grabbed Onua by the shoulders and pressed her mouth to his eagerly. He was stunned at first, frozen to her advances before he eased into the kiss, eagerly returning it, his brusque and large hands wrapping around her waist to bring her closer._

"_Woohoo! Tahu owes me 50 widgits!"_

_The two were oblivious to the Toa of Stone's cheers. _

_Even though both of them had minds clouded with lust and alcohol that night, he still managed to find it in himself to try and stop the situation getting out of hand… which it already was._

_After Pohatu had payed for their drinks and wandered off, he'd been a gentleman enough to take her back to her apartment in Ko-Metru, her makeshift home, so she could sleep off the alcohol.. and the kiss. She however, had decided to throw being a lady out the catflap and pin him to the wall, assaulting his mouth with hers._

"_We can't…" He managed to respond through her desperate kisses. _

_She playfully whined. "Why not? Everyone already thinks…"_

"_It's not right." He pushed her back gently, panting slightly. "You deserve better than this."_

_Rage overtook her and she slapped him. The Toa held his cheek, alarmed and confused. "Damnit! Is THAT why you wouldn't make a move on me!" She nearly screamed at him. "Well, I'm NOT better than you, you're better than me! You're too GOOD for me!"_

_He stared at her, bewildered and tongue-tied. She hadn't given him the chance to answer and instead stormed off into the apartment, slamming the door and collapsing onto the bed. She'd been hurt when he didn't come in after her._

___XxXxX_

Rage however, was becoming of her. Lewa had once jokingly stated that for such a 'delicate flower' Toa, she had a temper that rivalled Tahu's.

She promptly hung him by his foot from a tree with a branch for that.

She'd hated the moments she let her rage overtake her however, like then, but this was why he was the calm and sensible one between them.

_XxXxX_

_She'd avoided him after that, sticking to her duties, to her makeshift garden in the heated Ko-Metru apartment and taking EVERY excuse not to cross his path._

_After a week of this, he'd finally turned up at her door; green eyes squinted because of the heavy lighting of her home._

_Upon seeing him, silence hung in the air, reminiscent of their first real encounter. _

_Finally his large, calloused hands finally scooped around her tiny waist and brought her close, kissing her tenderly. There was no hesitation as she kissed him back however, her small hands wrapping around his neck. He smelled like freshly turned soil, the same kind you wanted to dig your hands into after it has rained and the kiss tasted reminiscent of sage and mint._

_When he pulled back, Onua pressed his forehead against hers and whispered in that gruff voice that now made her stomach do flips. "You were better than a one night drunken stand."_

_She suddenly felt like an idiot as that one statement had explained his previous one before and nearly cried. The feeling was quickly pushed aside as he pushed her inside the apartment quietly and closed the door, those emerald green eyes betrayed his collected and calm stance with desire._

_She swallowed slowly, still in his strong embrace. "And… right now? Am I, are you, better than this?"_

_He tilted his head slightly, one of his large hands reaching up to trace the outline of her filament thin wings before he chuckled softly. "Now? Now…" He leaned down and kissed her softly again. "Now feels just right." _

_Nothing else was said as she led him to the bed._

___XxXxX_

She should know better than to fall for someone beyond the veil. Caleb taught her that. But right now, she's willing to repeat the same mistake for him.

—

**A/N:** That ending feels CORNY. Whatever. Reviews would be loved, even if you didn't like it.

I held off doing stories about my OCs or crossovers or whatever, but in the end, I've decided, lifes too short.


End file.
